Digimon Extrem Especial 2: Boku no Ken
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Después de que Daisuke y Ken desaparecieran repentinamente del campo de batalla, Hikari descubrirá el mayor secreto que su novio ocultaba, rompiendo su corazón en pedazos. Buscando un consuelo, Hikari caerá en el encanto de Kouji, aceptando "su amor". Al final, Ken y Hikari deberán pasar por muchas situaciones difíciles para darse cuenta de lo que realmente quieren. ¡YAOI Y HENTAI!
1. Primer Día de Clases

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 2: "BOKU NO KEN"**

 **PARTE 1: "Primer Día de Clases"**

 ***Hikari narra***

 _¿Cómo fue qué llegamos a esto? ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? ¿Acaso el amor que le tenía…no le era suficiente…?_

 ** _-UN MES ANTES-_**

Taichi: ¡Qué buen clima! Lástima que sea el primer día de clases.

Yamato: Agradece que tu entraste hoy, yo tuve que asistir 2 semanas antes.

Mimi: Eso te pasa por reprobar esas 2 materias, Matt.

Taichi: Cierto, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que te hayan enviado a recursamiento.

Koushiro: Vamos chicos, lo mejor será darnos prisa.

Mimi: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Koushiro: Henry dijo que llevaría a Susy a la escuela primero.

Mimi: Sora-san me dijo que ya venía en camino junto con Rika-san, Yuri-san, y Takato-san.

Yamato: Kouji y Kouichi llegarían por Takuya y Megumi, después irían a recoger a Sam a la primaria ya que fue a dejar a TK, a Kari y a Seira.

Taichi: ¿Y quién ha hablado con Hikari?

Koushiro: Lo más seguro es que llegue junto a Ken.

Mimi: ¿Cómo es que ese chico está en secundaría cuando es 3 años menor que nosotros?

Taichi: Según el Director, entró en la escuela debido a que terminó la escuela primaria adelantando todas sus materias, y al haber obtenido las mejores calificaciones se le dio el beneficio de entrar a la secundaría 3 años adelantado.

Yamato: Aun así, no deberían tener niños como él en esta escuela.

Koushiro: Qué se puede hacer, deberíamos estar agradecidos, gracias a que la hermana de Hikari es sub-directora de la Secundaría Shion ingresamos sin problema alguno.

Samantha: ¡Yamato-nii, lamentamos la tardanza!

Megumi: Minamoto-kun y Taku-nii se pusieron a discutir de nuevo y pfff…ya se imaginarán.

Yamato: Llegas tarde, Sam.

Samantha: ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ¡Perdóname onii-chan! *le toma del brazo*

Yamato: ¡O-Oye! No hagas eso, pensarán mal de nosotros dos…

Samantha: Vamos Yamato-nii, estamos en tercer grado.

Kouichi: Buenas chicos.

Mimi: ¡Yahallo, Kouichi-chan!

Taichi: Vamos, Mimi.

Kouji: ¡Realmente no soportaré otro año más contigo, Kanbara!

Takuya: ¡Digo lo mismo!

Samantha: Takuya-kun, ya fue suficiente.

Takuya: V-Vale…

Sora: ¡Tai, Matt! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, en especial a ti, Tai.

Taichi: Sora-san, buenas.

Mimi: Yahallo, Sora-san, Yuri-san, Rika-san.

Yuri: Yahallo, Mimi-chan.

Rika: Buenas… ¿Dónde está Henry-kun? Le dije que llegara temprano.

Koushiro: No debe tardar en llegar, solo iba a dejar a Susy a la primaria.

Rika: Ah… Ya veo.

Yuri: Rika-chan siempre está muy puntual en sus citas con Henry-kun, no quiere perder ni un minuto.

Rika: ¡C-Cállate, eso no es cierto!

Takato: Vamos, no deberían apresurarla así, después de todo fue un gran avance que la fría Rika declarara sus sentimientos hacía Henry.

Rika: *Golpea a Takato* ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!

Takato: ¡O-Ouch! D-De acuerdo… Lo siento, lo siento.

Kouji: Hablando de Henry, ahí viene.

Rika: *Se sonroja* ¿Eh?

Henry: Buenos días a todos, lamento la tardanza.

Sora: Buenas Henry.

Mimi: Yahallo Henry-san.

Henry: ¿Yahallo?

Mimi: ¿Es qué todos están desadaptados?

Henry: *Se para a un lado de Rika* Llegué.

Rika: *Desvía la mirada* Llegaste tarde…

Henry: *La abraza* Lo siento.

Rika: ¡O-Oye!

Takato: ¿Hikari aún no ha llegado?

Taichi: No.

Koushiro: Lo más seguro es que llegue en compañía de Ken.

Takato: Cierto…ahora viven juntos, ¿verdad?

Taichi: Si, aunque mamá le rogó que no se fuera de nuestra casa ella ya estaba decidida a mudarse con los Ichijouji.

Yuri: Aún te gusta, ¿cierto?

Takato: Sí, pero… ¿Qué se hace?

Yamato: Yo igual, y aun así…

Taichi: Pero todos sabemos que te cambió hace muchos años, Yamato.

Yamato: *Lo golpea* Cierra la boca, Kamiya.

Sthefany: ¡Kou-kun! *Llega y abraza a Kouichi*

Kouichi: ¡Sthef! Creí que no llegarías.

Sthefany: Lo siento, Tamaki no quería que viniera debido al resfriado que traigo pero no aguantaba las ganas de verlos a todos.

Kouji: Hola Sthef.

Sthefany: Hola Kouji.

Hikari: *Corriendo* ¡Chicos!

Taichi: ¡Hikari!

Megumi: ¡Izu-chan!

Sora: Esta de nuevo… *Se voltea*

Taichi: *Le susurra a Sora* Si no la puedes ver, entonces vete.

Sora: P-Pero…

Ken: Lamentamos la tardanza, alguien tuvo un conflicto con las sábanas.

Hikari: ¡Perdón! Pero no pude dormir bien anoche.

Takato: Digno de ti, Hikari.

Hikari: Graciosito.

En ese momento se escucha el timbre que indica el comienzo de las clases.

Ken: Será mejor irnos.

Mimi: ¿Entonces en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo?

Koushiro: Me parece bien.

Yuri: Entonces ahí nos veremos.

Henry: Te veo después Rika. *intenta darle un beso pero la chica se quita* Vámonos Megumi, Yuri. *caminan al aula 3-G*

Rika: *Corre y le da un beso en la mejilla a Henry* Nos vemos al rato, buena suerte.

Sora: Rika-san, Sthefany-san, Samantha-san, tenemos clases.

Samantha: *Susurra* Que fastidio estar contigo en el mismo salón.

Yamato: *Le susurra a Sam* Compórtate niña, ¿de acuerdo?

Samantha: Sí… *Corre y toma a Sthefany del brazo* Démonos prisa Ny-chan, así ganaremos asientos juntas. *corre*

Sthefany: Sí, te veo después Kou-kun, hasta luego chicos. *Se va detrás de Sam al aula 3-A*

Sora: Bueno, me voy. *Se va detrás de las chicas*

Koushiro: Mimi-san, vámonos.

Mimi: Si, bye, bye. *toma a Koushiro del brazo y entran al aula 2-C*

Kouichi: Démonos prisa entonces.

Taichi: Si.

Ken: Vamos, Hikari.

Hikari: Sí.

Yamato, Taichi, Takuya, Takato, Kouichi, Kouji, Ken y Hikari estaban en el aula 3-B.

 ** _*PRIMARIA SHINE MAIDEN*_**

Takeru: Lastima que Kari quedó en el otro grupo.

Tomoki: Pero por lo menos estamos nosotros dos aquí, además de Miyako-chan.

Takeru: Cierto.

Takeru, Tomoki y Miyako estaban en el grupo 6-A, mientras que Yanniel, Kari y Seira estaban en el 6-C, Shinya, Iori y Susy apenas estaban en 5-B, Daisuke era el único que se encontraba en 6-B.

Daisuke: Tenías que irte a la Secundaría Ichijouji… *Sonríe* Bueno, no estaremos alejados por mucho tiempo, ¿no es cierto?

 ** _-11:20 AM, CAFETERIA, SECUNDARIA SHION-_**

Mimi: ¡Parecía que las clases no terminarían!

Rika: A decir verdad, aún no finalizan.

Hikari: Bueno, nuestro grupo saldrá terminando la siguiente clase.

Mimi: Envidio su horario, comparado con el mío, ¡ustedes están en el paraíso!

Yamato: No hables de esa manera, por lo menos tú no tienes que recuperar materias.

Koushiro: Bueno, nosotros salimos al finalizar la segunda hora.

Samantha: Nosotras igual.

Megumi: Nosotros hasta la tercera hora.

Taichi: Bueno, yo tengo entrenamiento en la segunda hora.

Hikari: Yo tengo que dar la clase de tenis en la segunda hora.

Samantha: Mmm… ¿Qué les parece si esperamos a Megu-chan y a los demás? Así nos vamos todos juntos.

Kouichi: Hoy me toca quedarme en casa de Kouji.

Kouji: Puedo avisarle a papá que llegaré tarde.

Takuya: Yo no podré, debo llegar por Shinya ya que papá descansa el día de hoy y nos llevará a pasear.

Ken: Yo no podré ir…

Hikari: ¿Ken-chan? ¿Por qué?

Ken: Bueno… Tengo un compromiso con Daisuke, prometí que llevaría a Wormmon para que jugara con V-mon.

Hikari: Ah, ya veo, entonces no podré ir.

Ken: Adelante, ve.

Hikari: No, iré contigo.

Ken: No pasará nada, estaré con Daisuke.

Hikari: Pero-

Takato: Vamos Hikari, hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos.

Hikari: B-Bueno, ¿estarás bien, Ken-chan?

Ken: Si, no soy un niño.

Yamato: Entonces está decidido.

 _Quien diría que todo comenzó en ese momento… Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sin que nadie sospechara nada… Ahora me doy cuenta de lo ingenua que fui ese día…_

 ** _-CONTINUARA-_**


	2. Regreso al Digimundo

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 2: "BOKU NO KEN"**

 **Parte 2: "Regreso al Digimundo"**

 ** _*DOS DIAS DESPUES*_**

Mimi: ¡Semana, pasa más rápido!

Hikari: Vamos Mimi-chan, apenas es Miércoles.

Koushiro: Y no llevamos ni media semana de haber entrado.

Yamato: Están hablando de Tachikawa Mimi.

Megumi: Habla el señor buenas notas de Ishida Yamato.

Yamato: ¡Cállate!

Samantha: Izumi-chan, tienes excelentes calificaciones, deberías darle unas clases particulares a Yamato-nii.

Yamato: No me apoyes, Sam.

Samantha: Uyy.

Takato: Más que primos, parecen pareja.

Samantha: ¡Qué horror!

Takuya: No digas eso, Sam es mi novia.

Hikari: Desde cuándo cuidas a Sam, ¿eh?

Rika: Desde que Kouichi le bajó a Sthef y Kouji a Hikari.

Kouichi/Kouji: ¿Eh?

Hikari: *Gota en la cabeza* Ri-Rika…

Sthefany: Muy graciosa, a todo esto, ¿qué fue de Kenta y Kazu?

Takato: Están en 3-D, pero su horario marca una entrada más tarde que nosotros, sin embargo salen más tarde.

Taichi: Ya decía que no los veía desde hace tiempo.

Sora: ¿Por qué vienen tan serios allá atrás?

 ** _*Kouji narra*_**

 _Me extraña esto, es la primera vez que veo a Hikari que camine junto a Ken, tomados de la mano y que no se miren siquiera a los ojos… ¿Habrá pasado algo entre esos dos?_

Kouji: ¿Se encuentran bien?

Hikari: Sí, es solo que estoy un poco cansada.

Ken: *Con sonrisa en rostro* No es nada, enserio.

 _Eso no me convence, bueno, si esos dos se distancian quizás pueda aprovechar para volver con Hikari, después de todo Takuya y Kouichi han salido del campo de juego ahora que tienen pareja, solo quedaríamos Yamato, Takato y yo._

Taichi: ¡Ya quiero ver a Nene-chan de nuevo!

Rika: Dijeron que estarían fuera por todo este año, así que sufre en silencio.

Taichi: Henry, ¿cómo le haces para soportar a alguien como ella?

Rika: ¡Ahora si Kamiya…!

Henry: ¡Rika! *La detiene*

Rika: ¡Suéltame, que ahora si le parto la ma-

Yuri: ¡R-Rika-chan! Déjalo, no vale la pena.

Rika: De acuerdo, te salvaste otra vez Kamiya.

Taichi: Te adoro, Katou-san. *Abraza a Yuri*

Sthefany: Madura… *Mira a Taichi de reojo*

Hikari: ¿Saldremos el día de hoy?

Ken: No podré, debo ir con Daisuke de nuevo.

Hikari: ¿Otra vez?

Ken: Es que estamos trabajando en un proyecto privado y queremos que salga lo mejor posible. *ríe fingidamente*

Hikari: De acuerdo…

En ese momento una luz comienza a salir de los bolsillos de cada niño.

Takuya: ¿El Digivice?

Taichi: ¿Por qué está brillando?

Hikari: ¿Algo está pasando en el Digimundo?

Megumi: ¿Pero qué…?

Takato: Vayamos por los demás.

Ken: Iré por Daisuke y los demás a la primaria. *Se va corriendo*

Hikari: ¡E-Espera! ¡Ken-chan!

 _¡Ahora es mi oportunidad!_

Kouji: *Toma a Hikari del brazo* Ven, vayamos por Evemon.

Hikari: ¿Eh? S-Sí...

Takato: Nos encontraremos en el parque dentro de 10 minutos.

Todos: Si.

Cada uno continuó su camino, la mayoría fueron en busca de sus compañeros digimons, que se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares.

Yamato: Sam, vayamos por TK.

Samantha: De acuerdo.

Iori: ¿Qué sucede?

Seira: No lo sé… El Digivice no debería reaccionar a menos de que…

Yamato: ¡TK! ¡TK!

Samantha: ¡Takeru-chan!

Kari: ¡Es Matt!

Yanniel: Y Sam-nee también…

Takeru: ¡Onii-san! *Sale corriendo al jardín*

Iori: Vayamos con ellos.

Seira/Yanniel: ¡Sí!

Miyako: ¿Dónde está Daisuke?

Tomoki: No lo he visto.

Takeru: Qué extraño… ¿Y tú, Yanniel-san?

Yanniel: *Niega con la cabeza* Desde que empezaron las clases no lo he visto.

Iori: ¿Dónde estará?

Kari: Vayamos mejor con Matt, quizás ellos ya lo han visto.

Mientras en la puerta trasera de la escuela se encontraban dos chicos conversando, nada más ni nada menos que aquel pelirrojo conversando con el peliazul.

Daisuke: Creo que jugaremos otro día, Ken.

Ken: Sí… Debemos irnos.

Daisuke: *Lo abraza de la cintura* Quédate así un poco más…

Ken: Dai… Daisuke… *Corresponde el abrazo* P-Podrían vernos…

Daisuke: *Se aferra a Ken* No me importa, que piensen lo que quieran.

Wormmon: Ken-chan…

V-mon: Daisuke…

Wormmon: Ya han sido 3 días en los que han estado así, ¿verdad V-mon?

V-mon: Sí…

 ** _*DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES*_**

Iori: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Taichi: Aún no lo sabemos, pero iremos a investigar.

Hikari: ¿Están listos?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Yanniel: ¡Puerta al Digimundo ábrete! ¡Niños elegidos vámonos!

Todos son conducidos al Digimundo cayendo uno arriba del otro.

Yamato: ¡O-Oye Kanbara, bájate!

Takuya: ¡Kouji, bájate que pesas mucho…!

V-mon: ¡N-No r-res-piro…!

Yanniel: Hi-Hika-chan…engordaste…!

Hikari: ¡Ya-Yanie-chan…! ¡No soy yo…Taichi-kun, bájate…!

Después de levantarse de aquella brusca llegada al Digimundo que desde hacía ya 1 año no visitaban, comenzaron a cuestionarse la razón por la que sus Digivice reaccionaran así.

Hikari: ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Mimi: Este lugar no estaba en este estado la última vez que vinimos…

Miyako: Lo mejor será revisar.

En ese momento se siente un pequeño temblor en el suelo.

Takuya: ¿Qué es eso?

Takeru: ¿Un terremoto?

Sora: Lo dudo…

Agumon: ¡DarkTyranomon!

Gabumon: ¡Aquí hay otro!

Gatomon: Por acá también.

Evemon: ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Renamon: Nos tienen rodeados.

Hikari: Henry, Rika, Takato.

Rika/Henry/Takato: Sí.

Renamon: _¡Renamon Digivolt a… Kyubimon!_

Guilmon: _¡Guilmon Digivolt a… Growlmon!_

Terriermon: _¡Terriermon Digivolt a… Gargomon!_

Taichi: Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Koushiro.

Koushiro: Entendido.

Agumon: _¡Agumon Digivolt a… Greymon!_

Gabumon: _¡Gabumon Digivolt a… Garurumon!_

Gomamon: _¡Gomamon Digivolt a… Ikkakumon!_

Palmon: _¡Palmon Digivolt a… Togemon!_

Biyomon: _¡Biyomon Digivolt a… Birdramon!_

Tentomon: _¡Tentomon Digivolt a… Kabuterimon!_

Miyako: ¡Nosotros también!

Hawkmon: _¡Hawkmon Armor Digivolt a… Halsemon!_

Armadillomon: _¡Armadillomon Armor Digivolt a… Digmon!_

Patamon: _¡Patamon Armor Digivolt a… Pegasusmon!_

Gatomon: _¡Gatomon Armor Digivolt a… Nefertimon!_

V-mon: _¡V-mon Digivolt a… XV-mon!_

Wormmon: _¡Wormmon Digivolt a… Stingmon!_

Floramon: _¡Floramon Digivolt a… Kiwimon!_

Takuya: ¡Aquí voy!

Samantha: *Detiene el brazo de Takuya* Espera, no lo hagas.

Kouichi: Lo mejor será guardar nuestras energías, no sabemos que podría pasar.

Megumi: Estoy de acuerdo con Kimura-kun, lo mejor será esperar.

Sora: ¿No es extraño?

Taichi: ¿El qué?

Sora: Que no han atacado los DarkTyranomons….

Hikari: Esto me da mala espina…

Vaporomon: DarkTyranomons, ataquen.

Kurusumon: ¡Atrás chicos!

Los DarkTyranomons comienzan a atacar a los digimons, los superaban tanto en número como en fuerza.

Greymon: _¡Mega Flama!_

Garurumon: _¡Aullido Explosivo!_

Kurusumon: _¡Aullido Tornado Explosivo!_

Togemon: Lo mejor será sacar a los chicos de aquí.

Kyubimon: Kurusumon, Garurumon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, llévenlos a un lugar seguro.

Nefertimon: De acuerdo.

Daisuke: *Jala a Ken del brazo* ¡Ven, Ken!

Ken: ¡Sí! *Se va detrás de Daisuke*

Hikari: ¡Ken-chan! *Intenta correr detrás de ellos*

Kouji: No tiene caso, vamos. *La carga y la sube a Kurusumon*

Hikari: Pe-Pero…

 _0 y va 1 Ichijouji, continua así y pronto seré yo el novio oficial de Hikari, lo siento pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale._

Sthefany: Kou-kun, ¿no te parece que Kouji pretende re-conquistar a Hikari?

Kouichi: *Sonríe* Estás jugando bajo de nuevo, hermanito.

Mimi: Esto es deprimente.

Koushiro: ¿De qué hablas, Mimi-san?

Rika: Será mejor no decir nada, Mimi.

Mimi: De acuerdo. *Hace pucheros*

Hikari: *Deprimida* Ken-chan…

Kouji: *La abraza* Está bien, te lo prometo.

Hikari: S-Sí…

Kyubimon: _¡Onimidama!_

Growlmon: _¡Llama de Combustión!_

XV-mon: _¡Láser X!_

Stingmon: _¡Ataque de Aguijón!_

DarkTyranomons: _¡Explosión de Fuego!_

Kabuterimon: _¡Electro Shocker!_

Togemon: _¡Ataque de Espinas!_

Digmon: _¡Taladro De Oro!_

Birdramon: _¡Meteoros Fugaces!_

Kiwimon: _¡Mini Kiwis!_

Megumi: ¡Maldición! No puedo quedarme aquí viendo esto…

Halsemon: Quédense aquí, ellos pueden vencerlos.

Hikari: No permitiré que los dañen… ¡Kurusumon!

Kurusumon: Sí… *Corre hacía los DarkTyranomons y salta* _¡Guardian Atack!_

Ikkakumon: _¡Arpón Volcán!_

Garurumon: _¡Aullido Explosivo!_

Halsemon: _¡Sol Rojo!_

Nefertimon: _¡La Maldición De La Reina!_

Pegasusmon: _¡Lluvia de Estrellas!_

Uniendo poderes, los digimons lograron exterminar a los DarkTyranomons, los jóvenes regresaron junto a sus compañeros, quienes regresaron a la normalidad.

Taichi: Buen trabajo amigos.

Agumon: Taichi, ya me dio hambre.

Kari: Tú siempre quieres comer, Agumon.

Sthefany: Idéntico a Taichi.

Joe: Ni que lo digas.

Takuya: ¿Te sucede algo, Hikari-chan?

Todos voltean extrañados a ver a la rubia, que se encontraba mirando preocupada al bosque.

Hikari: Chicos…

Kouji: ¿Qué pasa?

Hikari: ¿Dónde…están Ken y Daisuke…?

Todos: ¿Eh?

Koushiro: Es cierto…cuando nos alejamos del campo de batalla, ellos no subieron a los digimons.

Sora: Daisuke y Ken se adentraron en el bosque.

Tomoki: ¿Dónde podrán estar?

Hikari: Ken-chan…

 ** _-CONTINUARA-_**


	3. Un Pecado Doloroso

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 2: "BOKU NO KEN"**

 **Parte 3: "Un Pecado Doloroso"**

Kari: ¡Ken! ¡Daisuke!

V-mon: ¡Daisuke! ¡Daisuke!

Wormmon: ¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chan!

Taichi: ¡Ken! ¡Ken!

Miyako: ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Ken, Daisuke!

Yanniel: ¡Dai-kun! ¡Dai-kun! ¡Dai-kun!

Hikari: ¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chan!

Takato: Es imposible que desaparecieran así.

Kouji: Tienen que estar por aquí.

Kouichi: Hay que seguir buscando.

Mimi: Sí.

Mientras en lo profundo del bosque.

Ken: *Sonrojado, nervioso* ¡D-Daisuke!

Daisuke: *Besa a Ken en el cuello* Tranquilo, nada va a pasar, estamos a salvo.

Ken: P-Pero…

Daisuke: Vamos…

Ken: S-Sí… *Pone sus manos en una piedra frente a él*

Daisuke: Aquí voy… *Introduce su miembro en Ken*

Ken: ¡Da-Daisuke! *Se agacha sin dejar de recargarse en la piedra*

Daisuke: *Moviéndose suave* ¿Te encuentras bien, Ken?

Ken: *Sonrojado, gimiendo* S-Sí… Un poco más fuerte…

Daisuke: Si eso quieres… *Comienza a moverse con un poco más de velocidad*

Ken: *Gimiendo* Da-Daisuke… Daisuke…

Daisuke: *Gimiendo un poco, sudando* Ken… Ken… *Pone un poco más de velocidad*

Ken: *Gimiendo más fuerte* Daisuke… Dai-Daisuke…

Daisuke: *Gimiendo un poco más sin dejar de sudar* Ken… Estás más apretado que ayer…

Ken: *Gimiendo* ¿E-Enserio….?

Daisuke: S-Sí… P-Pero se siente bien…

Ken: *Gimiendo* S-Si… P-Puedo sentirlo… Está más grande que de costumbre…

Daisuke: *Gimiendo* C-Creí que hoy no podríamos… Por eso… *Se mueve más fuerte*

Ken: *Gimiendo* Y-ya veo…

Hikari: *Caminando por el bosque* ¿Dónde podrás estar, Ken-chan?

Evemon: *Olfateando* Puedo olfatearlo…el olor de Ichijouji-kun.

Hikari: ¿De verdad? ¿Por dónde?

Evemon: ¡Por aquí! *corre*

Hikari: Sí. *Corre detrás de Evemon*

No fue mucha la distancia que recorrieron las chicas cuando llegaron al lugar dónde se encontraban los chicos.

Ken: *Gimiendo* Da-Daisuke…

Hikari: ¿Qué es eso?

Evemon: Es la voz de Ichijouji-kun…

Hikari se acerca poco a poco hasta que logra encontrarse con aquella escena que, para ella, fue una situación que la impresionó de tal manera que se quedó sin voz del asombro.

Daisuke: ¡Ken!

Ken: ¡Daisuke!

El pelirrojo se corrió finalmente dentro del ojiazul sin notar la presencia de la rubia y su digimon, el peliazul se levantó recargándose de espaldas en la roca, viendo finalmente a su novia detrás de ellos.

Ken: *Nervioso* Hi-Hikari…

Hikari: *En shock* Ken…chan…

El ojiguindo se recargó en el ojiazul y volteó a ver a la rubia con una sonrisa, dándole a entender a la ojiverde que el peliazul era de su propiedad.

Hikari: *En shock* No puede…ser… *Sale corriendo*

Evemon: ¡Hikari-chan! *Corre detrás de ella*

Ken: ¡Hikari!

Daisuke: *Con sonrisa en rostro* Sabía que no lo resistiría su tierna mente.

Ken: ¿De qué estás hablando Daisuke? Hikari ha-

Daisuke: *Con sonrisa en rostro* No tienes que preocuparte por lo que ella o los demás piensen. *Se acerca al rostro de Ken a punto de besarlo* Mientras estemos juntos, no importan los demás.

Ken: *Con lágrimas en los ojos* P-Pero…

El ojiguindo empujó al suelo al ojiazul, desabrochándole el uniforme y la camisa que llevaba puestos, comenzó a besarlo en el pecho y cuello.

Ken: *Llorando* ¡E-Espera, Daisuke!

 ** _*RECIDENCIA ICHIJOUJI, HABITACIÓN DE KEN Y HIKARI*_**

Chibievemon: ¿Hikari-chan, te encuentras bien?

Hikari: *Recostada en su cama llorando* ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo entiendo…

Chibievemon: Ojou-sama…

La rubia pone su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de su digimon y comienza a acariciarla.

Chibievemon: ¿Uh?

Hikari: *Limpia sus lágrimas con su mano derecha* Está bien, ahora entiendo porque siempre iba a casa de Daisuke… *Ríe deprimida* ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, fui una idiota total, era demasiado obvio ¿no…?

Chibievemon: Izumi-sama…

Hikari: Estoy bien, te lo prometo. *Sonríe*

Chibievemon: Sí. *sonríe*

 ** _*JARDIN PRINCIPAL, SECUNDARIA SHION*_**

Minomon: Ken-chan… ¿Qué sucede?

Ken: *Abrazado a sus rodillas* Hice algo malo, Minomon…

Minomon: ¿Algo malo? Eso no es cierto, tú eres muy bueno…

Ken: *Deprimido*Esta vez no…

Minomon: Estoy seguro que no lo hiciste a propósito, además tú eres un niño muy bueno, estoy seguro que lo arreglarás, así que ya no estés triste Ken-chan.

Ken: *Mira a Minomon y sonríe* Muchas gracias Minomon, tú siempre me haces sentir mejor.

Minomon: Ken…

 ** _*RECIDENCIA MINAMOTO EN SHINJUKU, HABITACION DE KOUJI*_**

Kouichi: *Jugando en el nintendo de Kouji* ¡Muere, muere, muere!

Kouji: *Acostado en su cama* Eres impresionante nii-san, ni siquiera yo puedo vencerte.

En ese momento se escucha un extraño sonido en la habitación.

Kouichi: Kouji, tu celular está sonando.

Kouji: ¿Eh? *Toma su celular*( **NOTA:** El celular de Kouji es touch y lo maneja con una plumilla especial de esos celulares) ¿Un mensaje de Hikari?

 _"Disculpa que te moleste Kouji pero, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche en tu casa?"_

 _De: Hikari_

Kouichi: *Pausa el juego* ¿Qué pasa?

Kouji: Es Hikari…me pregunta si puede pasar aquí la noche…

Kouichi: Es tu amiga y sé que aún te gusta, si quieres déjala que se quede aquí.

Kouji: Pero, ¿y tú?

Kouichi: Puedo dormir en el suelo, no me molestaría.

Kouji: Muchas gracias, nii-san. *Responde el mensaje*

Chibievemon: ¿Estás segura de esto?

Hikari: Completamente. *Cierra su mochila y se la coloca* Vamos. *Carga a Chibievemon*

Ken: Ya llegué.

Yui: Al fin llegas Ken, me tenías preocupada.

Ken: Lo siento, mamá.

Yui: Tu padre ya se fue a dormir, Hikari-san está en su habitación.

Ken: *Agacha la cabeza un poco* Ya veo…

Yui: ¿Vas a cenar?

Ken: Sí. *Se sienta en el comedor*

Hikari: Disculpe Yui-san, me quedaré a dormir en casa de un amigo porque mañana temprano haremos una tarea.

Ken: *Murmura* ¿Un…amigo…?

Yui: ¿Estás segura?

Hikari: Sí, buenas noches. *Sale de la casa*

Yui: Cuídate. *Sirve la comida de Ken*

Ken: *Pensando* _Estoy seguro que se fue por lo sucedido…_

La residencia de los Ichijouji en Shinjuku estaba a 3 cuadras de la nueva residencia de los Minamoto en la misma, al llegar, la rubia toca el timbre y es recibida por la esposa del padre del ojiazul.

Satomi: Hikari-san, buenas noches.

Hikari: Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Kouji?

Satomi: Por supuesto, pasa.

Hikari: Gracias. *entra y cierra la puerta*

Satomi: Esta arriba en su habitación con Kouichi.

Hikari: Gracias, voy a pasar.

Satomi: De acuerdo, por cierto, ¿ya cenaste?

Hikari: Ya, muchas gracias. *Sonríe* Bueno con su permiso. *Sube a la habitación de Kouji y entra* Perdón por pasar.

Kouji: Vamos Hikari, has venido cientos de veces a esta casa, no tienes por qué ser tan educada.

Hikari: ¡Vale!

Chibievemon: Kouichi-kun, Kouichi-kun, ¿a qué juegas?

Kouichi: Resident Evil. *jugando*

Kouji: Sí, y todavía el descarado juega **_MI_** partida.

Kouichi: Vamos Kouji, si no fuera por mí no irías tan avanzado.

Kouji: Un día de estos te ganaré, nii-san.

Hikari: *Ríe* Kou-chan está tardando mucho en madurar.

Kouji: La verdad, comienzo a dudar en que madure algún día.

Kouichi: *Jugando* Habla el señor maduro.

Kouji: Cállate nii-san.

Hikari: ¿Interrumpí algo?

Kouji: No, claro que no.

Kouichi: Evitaste que Kouji me asesinara por jugar su partida.

Kouji: Lo haría si no fueras el mayor. *Suspira* Mejor dime, Hikari, ¿por qué te fuiste de repente del Digimundo?

Hikari: *Agacha la cabeza* No quiero hablar de eso en este momento…

Kouji: ¿Eso tiene que ver con que te estés quedando aquí esta noche?

Hikari: ¿Eh? S-Sí…

Kouji: Entonces está relacionado con Ichijouji-san… ¿Es algo grave?

La rubia al escuchar pronunciar el nombre de su novio, si es que aún se podía considerar su novio, sintió un gran dolor en su corazón que solo atinó a empujar al ojiazul a la cama y recostarse sobre él mientras incontables lágrimas corrían por su mejilla, el peliazul estaba extrañado de la reacción de la ojiverde, quien se aferraba cada vez más a él.

Kouji: *Extrañado* ¿Hikari?

Kouichi: *Toma a Chibievemon* Creo que necesitan privacidad. *Salen de la habitación*

Kouji: Hikari… *La abraza* Adelante, desahógate…

Hikari: *Llorando, aferrándose a Kouji* Kouji… Kouji…

Kouji: *Sonríe, la abraza más fuerte* No te preocupes, estoy contigo…

Kouichi: *Sonríe, recargado en la puerta de la habitación* Nunca cambiarás… ¿No es así, Kouji?

 ** _-CONTINUARA-_**


	4. Error de Conexión

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 2: "BOKU NO KEN"**

 **Parte 4: "Error de Conexión"**

 ** _*RECIENCIA MINAMOTO, HABITACION DE KOUJI*_**

Kouichi: Kouji… Kouji… ¡KOUJIIII~!

Kouji: *Despierta rápidamente* ¡¿Eh?!

Kouichi: ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate o llegaremos tarde!

Kouji: ¿Qué hora es?

Kouichi: Las 8:35 y estamos a 20 minutos de la escuela.

Kouji: ¡MIERDA!

El ojiazul se levanta y se cambia lo más rápido posible, debido a la hora que era solo atinó a tomar su paño usual y una liga, los tres chicos bajaron lo más rápido a la entrada.

Kouji: ¡Ya nos vamos, mamá, papá!

Satomi: Qué les vaya bien.

Kouichi/Hikari/Kouji: ¡Sí! *Salen de la casa*

Hikari: *Corriendo* ¡Rápido, rápido!

Kouji: *Sujetándose el cabello con la liga mientras corre* Trata de sujetarte el cabello mientras corres.

Kouichi: *Corriendo* ¡Toma! *Le arroja su gorra* Cúbrete con esto, cuando lleguemos puedes peinarte.

Kouji: *Se pone la gorra ocultando su larga cabellera* De acuerdo.

Hikari: ¡Cómo soy idiota!

Kouichi: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hikari: Pude haber digievolucionado a Evemon para que nos trajera.

Kouji: ¡HIKARI!

 ** _*SECUNDARIA SHION, PUERTA PRINCIPAL*_**

Ken: *Recargado en la pared* Ah…

Kouji: ¡Al fin…! *Suspira*

Hikari: ¡Llegamos! *Se deja caer en el suelo*

Kouichi: Justo a tiempo. *Apoyado en sus rodillas*

Kouji: *Se quita la gorra* Toma, gracias nii-san. *se la da a Kouichi*

Hikari: *Se levanta y toma el cabello de Kouji* Espera, te ayudo. *Se sujeta el cabello con la liga* Listo.

Kouji: Gracias. *Se amarra el paño*

Megumi: Llegaron tarde.

Hikari: Lo siento, acá mis ojos despertó tarde. *mirando a Kouji*

Kouji: Perdón, perdón… ¡Pero fue culpa de mi nii-san!

Kouichi: Claro, culpen al "nii-san". *Lo mira de reojo*

Takuya: No has cambiado en lo absoluto, Kouji.

Kouji: Habla el señor a tiempo.

Takuya: Llegué antes que tú.

Megumi: Porque querías que te pasara la tarea.

Takuya: ¡Megumi!

Kouji: *Se ríe* Idiota…

Kouichi: ¿Ah? ¡Buenas, Ken!

Ken: ¿Ah? *Voltea a ver al grupo*

Hikari: Ken-chan…

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _Daisuke: ¡Ken!_

 _Ken: ¡Daisuke!_

 _El pelirrojo se corrió finalmente dentro del ojiazul sin notar la presencia de la rubia y su digimon, el peliazul se levantó recargándose de espaldas en la roca, viendo finalmente a su novia detrás de ellos._

 _Ken: *Nervioso* Hi-Hikari…_

 _Hikari: *En shock* Ken…chan…_

 _El ojiguindo se recargó en el ojiazul y volteó a ver a la rubia con una sonrisa, dándole a entender a la ojiverde que el peliazul era de su propiedad._

 _Hikari: *En shock* No puede…ser… *Sale corriendo*_

 _Evemon: ¡Hikari-chan! *Corre detrás de ella*_

 _Ken: ¡Hikari!_

 ** _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

La rubia comienza a sentirse deprimida, por lo que solo se aleja de los chicos corriendo, el gemelo menor la siguió para descubrir que era lo que sucedía, todos los presentes comenzaron a confundirse ante aquella reacción de la ojiverde al escuchar nombrar al peliazul.

Takuya: ¿Por qué…?

Kouichi: *Pensando* _Entonces Kouji tenía razón…_

Sthefany: ¡Kou-kun!

Kouichi: *Sale rápido de sus pensamientos* ¡Ah! ¿S-chan?

Sthefany: ¿Ocurre algo?

Kouichi: Ah, no, nada.

Sthefany: De acuerdo.

En ese momento suena el timbre anunciando el inicio de las clases.

Takuya: Bueno, nos vemos en el comedor.

Todos: Sí.

Cada joven regresa a su respectiva aula. En el grupo 3-B se sentía una cierta tensión debido a la frialdad de la rubia con el peliazul, ya que su relación era conocida por toda la Secundaria.

 ** _*RECIDENCIA MOTOMIYA EN LA CIUDAD DE SHINJUKU, HABITACION DE DAISUKE*_**

Ken: *Sonrojado, nervioso* Esto no está bien…

Daisuke: Desde que Hikari nos descubrió no paras de decir eso, sin embargo no has dejado de venir a "jugar" conmigo. *Le besa el cuello*

Ken: P-Pero… Hikari es mí-

Daisuke: *Lo besa en los labios* ¿Eso significa que somos amantes?

Ken: Daisuke…

Daisuke: Te haré sentir mejor, ¿vale?

Ken: ¿Uh?

El pelirrojo baja por el cuerpo blanco del peliazul hasta llegar a su entrepierna, a pesar de que el ojiazul sentía lástima por la rubia su miembro estaba completamente erecto debido a las caricias del ojiguindo, el moreno tomó en sus manos el miembro erecto del chico y comenzó a lamerlo.

Daisuke: *Lamiendo el miembro de Ken* No tienes por qué estar tan tenso, relájate.

Ken: *Gimiendo* P-Pero… Yo soy el novio de Hikari… Esto no está bien…

Daisuke: *Lamiendo* Nosotros somos amantes, así que está bien.

Ken: *Gimiendo* Da-Dai-Daisuke…

Daisuke: *Lamiendo* Relájate, te haré sentir bien. *Introduce el miembro de Ken en su boca y comienza a mamarlo*

Ken: *Gimiendo un poco más fuerte* D-Daisuke… N-No me hagas gemir tan fuerte… P-Podrían oírnos…

Daisuke: *Mamando el miembro de Ken* Mis papás salieron por el mandado de la semana… Jun esta con sus amigas, así que estamos solos…

Ken: *Gime más fuerte* D-Dai-Daisuke… Me voy… Me voy a correr…

Daisuke: *Mamando* Hazlo…

Ken: *Gimiendo* Dai-Daisuke… Voy a… Voy a… Me corro… ¡Daisuke!

El ojiazul termina corriéndose, llenando la boca del pelirrojo con ese líquido blanco dulce-amargo, el cual traga el ojiguindo.

Daisuke: *Limpia su boca* ¿Estás listo?

Ken: *Respirando algo exaltado* S-Sí…

Daisuke: De acuerdo, acomódate.

Ken: S-Sí… *se para en el suelo con sus manos y sus rodillas*

Daisuke: Aquí voy, Ken.

Ken: S-Sí…

El pelirrojo introduce su miembro dentro del peliazul con cierta rudeza, sin embargo era el cuarto día que hacían eso, por lo que ya no le causaba dolor alguno al ojiazul que el ojiguindo lo penetrara con esa fuerza.

Daisuke: *Comienza a moverse suavemente* Te prometo que todo estará bien Ken.

Ken: *Gimiendo* ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

Daisuke: *Moviéndose un poco más rápido* Confía en mí Ken.

Ken: *Gimiendo* D-Daisuke…

Daisuke: *Se mueve más rápido* Ken, te quiero preguntar algo…

Ken: *Gimiendo* ¿Q-Qué cosa…?

Daisuke: *Moviéndose* ¿Me quieres…?

Ken: *Gimiendo* S-Sí… T-Te quiero, Daisuke…

Daisuke: Me alegro… Yo también te quiero Ken… *Lo recuesta en el suelo y continua*

Ken: Daisuke… Daisuke… Daisuke…

Daisuke: *Moviéndose con más fuerza* Ken… Ken… Voy a… Voy a…

Ken: Yo también… *Gime más rápido*

Daisuke: ¡K-Ken!

Ken: ¡D-Daisuke!

Y dando las últimas embestidas bruscas a su compañero íntimo, ambos jóvenes terminaron corriéndose, cayendo uno sobre el otro en el suelo.

Daisuke: Ken, te toca hacerlo…

Ken: S-Sí…

El pelirrojo se recuesta en el suelo, mientras que el peliazul bajó hasta su parte íntima que toma en sus manos.

Daisuke: ¿Sabes hacerlo, no?

Ken: Eso creo… *Se sonroja*

Daisuke: Comienza lamiéndolo…

Ken: Entiendo… *Comienza a lamer el miembro de Daisuke* ¿Así?

Daisuke: *Gimiendo un poco* S-Sí… Se siente bien… Ahora mételo en tu boca…

Ken: S-Sí… *Lo introduce en su boca y comienza a mamarlo*

Daisuke: *Gimiendo más* G-Genial… S-Se siente muy bien… T-Tienes un don… Ken…

Ken: *Mamando el miembro del pelirrojo* D-Daisuke…

Daisuke: *Gimiendo, sonríe* Te quiero… Ken…

Ken: *Mamando* Yo también… Daisuke…

Jun: *Entrando a la casa* ¿Uh? ¿Daisuke? *Camina a la habitación de Daisuke*

Los chicos no notaron cuando la mayor de los Motomiya llegó a la residencia, la joven extrañada de aquellos ruidos en la habitación de su hermano decidió acercarse a ella, la pelirroja se paró en la puerta y se sorprendió al escuchar gemir a su hermano, por lo que abrió un poco la puerta para ver quién era el compañero del joven.

Jun: *Susurrando* No puede ser, Ichijouji Ken…

Daisuke: *Gimiendo* M-Más… Ken…

Jun: Daisuke… Ichijouji… *Se va corriendo*

Kouji: *Riendo* Me divertí mucho hoy.

Hikari: Yo también, estoy agotada.

Kouichi: Es la primera vez que veo a Kouji divirtiéndose, normalmente es el señor amargado buenos modales.

Kouji: ¡Cállate! *Agarra a Kouichi y comienza a rascarle la cabeza con el puño*

Kouichi: Ahhh, déjame, déjame. *Trata de zafarse*

Hikari: *Ríe* Se nota que son hermanos gemelos.

Evemon: Hikari-chan… *Sonríe, piensa* _Me alegro…gracias a Kouji-kun, Hikari-san se ve mucho mejor. Gracias, Kouji-kun._

 ** _-CONTINUARA-_**


	5. Relación de Cuatro

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 2: "BOKU NO KEN"**

 **Parte 5: "Relación de Cuatro"**

 ** _*DOS DIAS DESPUES*_**

Yui: ¿Estás segura, Hikari-san?

Hikari: Sí, me quedaré un tiempo con los Minamoto.

Yui: ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no te he dado un buen trato?

Hikari: Al contrario, es usted muy buena Yui-san, por eso no quiero darle molestias, prometo regresar en un tiempo, pero por ahora estaré con ellos.

Yui: Esta bien, pero cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Hikari: Sí, con su permiso. *Sale con una maleta*

Evemon: ¿Estás segura?

Hikari: Sí.

Evemon: De acuerdo… _¡Evemon Digivolt a… Kurusumon!_

Hikari: *Sube a Kurusumon* Vamos, a casa de Kouji-kun.

Kurusumon: De acuerdo. *Corre hacía casa de los Minamoto*

 ** _*3 HORAS MAS TARDE*_**

Kouichi: Vayamos a la plaza.

Hikari: ¿Para qué?

Kouji: La semana de que Kouichi se quedara en mi casa se acabó, hoy estaremos solos tú y yo, digo… si no te incomoda.

Hikari: No sabía eso…

Kouji: *Agacha la cabeza un poco* Eso significa que sí…

Hikari: ¡P-Por supuesto que no! No me incomoda en lo absoluto, Kouji-kun.

Kouji: *Se sonroja* ¿Eh? *Piensa* _Hace tiempo que no me decía así…_ *Sonríe*

Kouichi: *Mira la sonrisa de Kouji y piensa* _Y pensar que realmente lo conseguiste, Kouji._ *Sonríe*

Hikari: ¿Les sucede algo?

Kouji: No es nada. *Le sonríe* Y, ¿entonces qué hacemos?

Hikari: Los invito a comer, ¿vamos?

Kouichi: De acuerdo.

El trío de jóvenes se dirigen y entran al restaurante que se encontraba a 3 cuadras de donde estaban.

Kouichi: Oye Hikari, ¿no está muy caro todo esto?

Hikari: No importa, pidan lo que quieran. *Le sonríe*

Kouji: Yo pagaré lo mío, no te preocupes.

Hikari: ¡No! Yo pagaré.

Kouji: De ninguna manera.

Hikari: Yo pagaré.

Kouji: No dejaré que lo hagas.

Kouichi: Deja que pague, Kouji.

Kouji: De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que me dejes pagarte después.

Hikari: Vale.

Mesera: ¿Ya decidieron que van a comer?

Kouichi: Deme esto por favor.

Kouji: A mí me da un plato de esto.

Hikari: A mi igual.

Mesera: De acuerdo, ¿algo más?

Kouichi: No.

Kouji: Sería todo.

Mesera: En seguida les traigo la comida.

Hikari: gracias.

Después de una larga, deliciosa y divertida comida, los chicos salieron del restaurante y se encaminaron a la casa de Kouji.

Kouichi: *Como niño chiquito* Puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, ¿Si? *Ojos tiernos*

Kouji: ¡No! Ya has jugado demasiadas veces mi partida, a ese paso jamás podré jugar en paz. *cruza los brazos*

Kouichi: ¡Eso no es justo! Hikari, convéncelo.

Hikari: Kouji-kun, ¿qué más da? Déjalo jugar.

Kouji: No quiero.

Kouichi: *Le susurra al oído a Kouji* Si me dejas jugar en tu cuarto, puedes estar con Hikari en la sala a solas.

Kouji después de oír las palabras de su hermano no lo pensó dos veces.

Kouji: De acuerdo.

Kouichi: ¡Yey! ¡Gracias Kouji, eres el mejor! *Lo abraza*

Kouji: *Suspira* Te dije que no maduraría.

Hikari: Kou-chan es un niño pequeño. *Ríe*

 ** _*RECIDENCIA MOTOMIYA, HABITACION DE JUN*_**

Daisuke: ¡Eso no es justo, Jun!

Jun: ¿Cómo es posible que Ichijouji-san se rebaje a esas cosas? Mucho más con un chico.

Daisuke: Eso no es de tu incumbencia Jun y deja de meterte, lo que pase es asunto únicamente de Ken y mío.

Jun: Eres mi hermano menor así que también es asunto mío, y si no quieres que nuestros padres y los de él se enteren de eso tendrás que explicarme.

Daisuke: ¡Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo, Jun!

Jun: ¡Daisuke! No es común que dos niños de su edad hagan esas cosas, además, ¿Qué Ichijouji-san no era el novio de Sayonji-san?

Daisuke: ¡Deja de preguntarme esas idioteces! Ya te dije que lo que pase entre nosotros dos es asunto privado y ya déjame en paz. *Sale corriendo de la casa*

Jun: ¡Espera, Daisuke, Daisuke!

El pelirrojo sale de la casa furioso, sin tomarle importancia a las palabras de su hermana mayor, la chica solamente se recuesta en su cama sin dejar de cuestionarse qué relación mantenían el peliazul y su hermano.

Jun: Daisuke… ¿Qué relación tienes con Ichijouji Ken?

Daisuke: *Saliendo del edificio* Jun idiota… ¿Por qué se mete donde no la llaman? La odio.

Yanniel: *Mira a Daisuke* ¿Dai-kun…? Se ve molesto… *Lo mira irse lejos del edificio* Me preguntó qué habrá pasado…

 ** _*RECIDENCIA MINAMOTO, JARDIN PRINCIPAL*_**

Hikari: ¡¿Eh?!

Kouichi: No recordaba que mamá salía tarde hoy de trabajar, quiero limpiar la casa antes de que llegue para que después no ande haciendo todo ella sola.

Hikari: De acuerdo.

Kouichi: Me divertí mucho con ustedes hoy.

Kouji: Igual nosotros.

Kouichi: Bueno, hasta mañana.

Hikari: Adiós.

El gemelo mayor sale del jardín de la residencia Minamoto y comienza su camino para llegar a su casa, el peliazul y su acompañante regresan al interior de la casa y suben al segundo piso, entrando en la habitación del ojiazul.

Kouji: Papá y mamá están en su típica cena hasta la madrugada, así que estaremos solos por un muy buen rato.

Hikari: ¿Y qué haremos en ese rato? Kou-chan ya se ha ido, no podremos molestarlo como usualmente lo hacemos.

Kouji sonríe un tanto pervertido y toma a Hikari de la cintura.

Kouji: Podemos continuar lo de hace rato… Tú misma lo dijiste, nii-san ya no está.

Hikari: *Se sonroja* Pe-Pero…

 ** _*RECIDENCIA ICHIJOUJI, HABITACION DE KEN*_**

Ken: *Abrazando la almohada* Se fue…y todo por mi culpa…

Wormmon: No ha sido tu culpa, Ken-chan, tú eres un niño muy bueno.

Ken: No, no lo soy Wormmon…ahora me doy cuenta de ello…

Wormmon: Ken-chan…

Ken: No está bien Wormmon…lo que hago no está bien… *Pensando* _Sin embargo tampoco puedo dejar de hacerlo…me hace sentir tan bien…_

Wormmon: ¿De qué hablas? Dime, Ken-chan.

Ken: Es algo malo…no quiero causarte dolor Wormmon, así que será mejor que no lo sepas.

Wormmon: Soy tu compañero Ken-chan, si tú estás triste yo te consolaré, para eso estoy aquí.

Ken: Muchas gracias, Wormmon.

Wormmon: Ken-chan.

 ** _*RECIDENCIA KIMURA EN SHINJUKU, COCINA*_**

Tomoko: Y, ¿cómo te fue con Kouji-kun? ¿Te divertiste?

Kouichi: Jajaja sí, disfruté de molestarlo jugando su partida en Resident Evil. *continua cenando*

Tomoko: Estoy tan feliz de que la pasaras tan bien con tu hermano.

Kouichi: Sí, más porque Hi-chan se está quedando en casa de Kouji.

Tomoko: ¿Sayonji-san está viviendo de nuevo con Kouji-kun?

Kouichi: Sí, desde hace poco.

Tomoko: Creí que se estaba quedando con Yui-chan.

Kouichi: Así era, pero tuvo un inconveniente con su hijo, Ken, por lo que decidió quedarse un tiempo con Kouji.

Tomoko: Ya veo… *Continua lavando los trastes*

Kouichi: Déjalo mamá, ve a descansar, debes de estar agotada, yo terminaré con eso.

Tomoko: Muchas gracias Kouichi, eres un gran hijo. *Se quita el delantal y le besa la frente a Kouichi* Buenas noches hijo. *Se va a su cuarto*

Kouichi: Descansa mamá. *Continua cenando*

 ** _*RECIDENCIA MINAMOTO, HABITACION DE KOUJI*_**

Hikari: *Sonrojada* Kou…Kouji-kun…

Kouji: *Lamiendo los pezones de Hikari* Todo está bien…

Hikari: *Pensando* _¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto…?_

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _Kouji: Bueno, Kouichi estará un buen rato jugando._

 _Hikari: Sigue siendo un niño._

 _Kouji: A diferencia de nosotros._

 _Hikari: ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _Kouji: Hikari… ¡Yo aún te quiero! Y haré todo lo posible para estar junto a ti._

 _Hikari: Kouji…_

 _El peliazul besa a la rubia, al principio ella intenta evitarlo pero poco a poco se deja llevar, finalmente correspondiendo al beso del chico, el joven aprovechando comienza a subir un poco la blusa de la rubia y a acariciar su espalda._

 _Hikari: *Sonrojada* ¿Q-Qué intentas hacer…?_

 _Kouji: *Sonrojado* Te haré sentir bien… *Le besa el cuello*_

 _Hikari: *Gime muy leve* E-Esto no está bien… P-Podrían vernos…_

 _Kouji: *Tranquila… *Continua*_

 _Hikari: Pe-Pero…_

 _En ese momento se escucha que la puerta principal se abre, los jóvenes se separan de inmediato y en ese instante, los padres del ojiazul entran._

 _Satomi: Chicos… ¿Y Kouichi?_

 _Kouji: *Nervioso* Está arriba, jugando._

 _Kousei: ¿Y por qué ustedes están aquí solos?_

 _Hikari: *Nerviosa* Ummm… Vinimos un rato a conversar._

 _Kouji: *Nervioso* S-Sí… Pero ya íbamos de regreso, ven Hikari. *le toma la mano y regresan arriba*_

 _Kousei: Esos dos…_

 _Satomi: Tranquilo, son solo niños._

 ** _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Hikari: *Gimiendo* ¡Ko-Kouji-kun…!

Kouji: *Lamiendo su entrepierna* No te resistas…está bien… *Continua*

Hikari: *Gimiendo, pensando* _Aunque está mal esto… Ken también lo hace… Incluso en un momento como este él podría…_

Kouji: Hikari… Perdóname…

Hikari: ¿Eh?

El peliazul se baja el pantalón y mira a la rubia fijamente.

Hikari: ¿Q-Qu-Qué p-pretendes ha-hacer…?

Kouji: Perdóname…

El chico toma a la joven de la cintura y lentamente comienza a introducir su miembro en ella.

Hikari: ¡Ah! ¡N-No! No quiero eso… Sácalo, sácalo.

Kouji: S-Solo un poco más… *Mete su miembro un poco más, piensa* _Estás muy apretada… ¿Acaso aún eres virgen, Hikari?_

Hikari: ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! ¡Detente Kouji, por favor! ¡Sácalo, sácalo!

Kouji: Resiste… *Lo introduce un poco más*

Hikari: ¡D-Duele! ¡Duele, duele, duele! Sácalo, sácalo por favor…

Kouji: Perdóname Hikari… ¡Perdón!

El chico finalmente introduce por completo su miembro en la intimidad de la rubia, de la cual comienza a salir unas gotas de sangre, el chico no se había equivocado, la ojiverde era virgen y él acababa de tomarla por completo.

Hikari: D-Duele… Duele mucho…

Kouji: Hikari… Está tan caliente aquí adentro… *Comienza a moverse*

Hikari: Me duele… Siento que voy a estallar… No te muevas por favor… *Pensando* _Aunque duele… Se siente bien…_

 ***Hikari narra***

 _Kouji jamás se detuvo por mucho que se lo pidiera, continuaba moviéndose dentro de mí con más velocidad cada vez, al principio me dolía pero… Después de un rato comenzó a sentirse… Tan bien… Mi cuerpo lo disfrutaba, aunque fuera una "violación"… Pero si lo estoy disfrutando… ¿Ya no cuenta como violación, verdad?_

 _No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kouji comenzara a respirar más agitadamente de lo que ya lo hacía y comenzara a temblar de una manera extraña._

Kouji: *Moviéndose, gimiendo* H-Hikari… Voy a… Voy a…

Hikari: N-No… De eso ni hablar… Ha-Hazlo afuera… P-Por favor…

 _A pesar de que mis labios pronunciaron esas palabras… En lo más profundo de mí, deseaba que Kouji se corriera en mi interior, que me llenara con ese líquido blanco brillante…quiero saber que se siente…quizás así comprenda porque Ken-chan disfruta de estar con Daisuke…_

Kouji: Hikari… Voy… Vo-Voy a… ¡Hi-Hikari!

Hikari: Ahhhh~…

 _Está saliendo, está saliendo, está saliendo…. El semen de Kouji se está esparciendo dentro de mí cuerpo… Es mucho, está caliente…y se siente bien…_

El peliazul saca su miembro del cuerpo de la rubia derramando unas pequeñas gotas de dese líquido blanco en el abdomen de la joven, finalmente terminando cayendo sentado en suelo recuperando el aliento, respiraba muy agitadamente y estaba lleno de sudor.

Kouji: *Respirando agitado* Hikari…

Hikari: Kou…ji… *Jadeando poco antes de quedarse dormida*

Kouji: Se sintió bien… *Sonríe*

 ** _*HORAS MAS TARDE*_**

Hikari: *Despertando* Duele… *Se toca la entrepierna* ¿Uh?

 _¿El pijama de Kouji? ¿Por qué la tengo puesta? ¿Por qué estoy acostada en su cama? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Todo ha sido un sueño?_

La rubia baja las escaleras y se dirige al comedor.

Kouji: *Cenando* ¡Ah! Ya despertaste, Hikari. *Continua cenando*

Hikari: ¿Eh? S-Sí…

Satomi: Cuando llegamos, Kouji-kun dijo que te habías quedado dormida, ¿vas a cenar?

Hikari: Sí, gracias. *se sienta*

Satomi: Toma. *le da un plato de comida*

Hikari: Gracias. *comienza a cenar*

 _Creo que todo lo he soñado… Digo, Kouji no sería capaz de hacer algo así, él no lo haría…_

Kousei: Bueno, iré a tomar una ducha para ir a dormir.

Satomi: *Lo besa* De acuerdo.

Hikari: Buenas noches, Kousei-kun.

Kousei: Buenas noches, Sayonji-san. *Se va a su habitación*

Satomi: ¿Qué hicieron mientras no estuvimos?

Kouji: Nos la pasamos con nii-san jugando, luego él se retiró y nos pusimos a jugar en el PlayStation.

Satomi: ¿Tuvieron tiempo para jugar pero no para preparar su cena?

Kouji: *Ríe* Bueno, bueno, gracias por la cena mamá, iré a dormir.

Hikari: Yo también, buenas noches Satomi-chan.

Satomi: Buenas noches a los dos.

Ambos jóvenes suben a la habitación y cierran la puerta, el ojiazul se deja caer en su cama con gran cansancio.

Kouji: ¡Ahh! ¡Estuvo delicioso! *sonríe*

Hikari: *Recargada en la puerta* Sí, Satomi-chan cocina muy bien.

Kouji: *La mira* No hablo de eso.

Hikari: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces?

Kouji: Hablo de lo que hicimos hace rato.

Hikari: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces…no fue un sueño?

Kouji: No. *Se levanta y la abraza* Fue tan real como esto.

Hikari: *Se sonroja* Ya veo…

Kouji: *La besa* Te quiero, Hikari-chan. *sonríe*

Hikari: Yo… Yo también te quiero Kouji-kun. *sonríe*

 _No me arrepiento de nada, porque sé que incluso en este momento Ken-chan podría estar en la cama con Daisuke-san… Así que ahora estamos iguales Ken, después de todo…él fue quien volvió esto una relación de cuatro._

 ** _-CONTINUARA-_**


	6. Pecado Devorador: El Resfriado de Ken

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 2: "BOKU NO KEN"**

 **Parte 6: "Pecado Devorador: El Resfriado de Ken"**

Kouji: ¡Ahh! ¡Estuvo delicioso! *sonríe*

Hikari: *Recargada en la puerta* Sí, Satomi-chan cocina muy bien.

Kouji: *La mira* No hablo de eso.

Hikari: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces?

Kouji: Hablo de lo que hicimos hace rato.

Hikari: ¿Entonces no fue un sueño?

Kouji: No. *Se levanta y la abraza* Fue tan real como esto.

Hikari: *Se sonroja* Ya veo…

Kouji: *La besa* Te quiero, Hikari-chan. *sonríe*

Hikari: Yo… Yo también te quiero Kouji-kun. *sonríe* Por cierto…si no fue un sueño… ¿Qué pasó con…?

Kouji: *Levanta la cobija de su cama* Creo que me tocará lavar las sabanas esta vez. *ríe*

Hikari: *Ríe* Idiota.

Kouji: ¿Ahora somos amantes, cierto?

Hikari: ¿Eh? S-Sí…supongo que sí.

 ** _*2 DIAS DESPUES*_**

Sora: ¿Por qué?

Koushiro: Los ataques de digimons se han incrementado de manera impresionante…

Iori: Pero esto no es normal…

Hikari: Quiere decir que alguien lo está haciendo…

Kouichi: Pero… ¿Quién?

Mimi: ¿Podría ser…?

Todos: *Miran a Mimi* ¿Eh?

Mimi: ¿Podría ser…la hermana de Sayonji-chan…?

Hikari: ¿Airi-nee?

Takuya: Pero… Hikari-chan la había encerrado en la prisión de la Sombra, ¿cierto?

Yamato: Lo mismo creímos cuando teníamos 9 años y regresó.

Joe: Quizás ha regresado…

Hikari: Eso no puede ser…

Yanniel: ¿Y si fuera cierto?

Kurusumon: _¡Guardian Atack!_

Greymon: _¡Mega Flama!_

Garurumon: _¡Aullido Explosivo!_

Growlmon: _¡Llama De Combustión!_

Kyubimon: _¡Onimidama!_

Birdramon: _¡Meteoros Fugaces!_

Sthefany: Tenemos que hacer algo entonces.

Samantha: O de lo contrario ellos ganarán.

Kickmon: Sam, tengo que Digievolucionar.

Sam: De acuerdo. *Saca su digivice*

Kickmon: _¡Kickmon Digivolt a… Miromon!_

Taichi: ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

Miromon: _¡Rayo Helado!_

Hikari: No lo sé…

Kari: Tiene que haber una forma de detenerla.

Takeru: Pero… ¿Cuál es?

Después de que los digimons ganaran la batalla regresaron a sus respectivas pre-evoluciones.

Taichi: ¿Cómo podemos detenerla? Algo tiene que haber…

Hikari: Solo hay una forma…

Todos miraron a la rubia extrañados de lo que dijo.

Yamato: ¿Y cuál es?

Hikari: La unión de los poderes de Ken y los míos…

Takato: ¿Y entonces por qué no lo hacemos?

Hikari: *Pensando* _Porque no tengo ninguna intención de volver a tener contacto alguno con él…_ *Habla* Yo solo…

Daisuke pudo notar la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Hikari, por lo que se limitó a sonreír y a hablar.

Daisuke: Quizás el amor entre ellos dos se ha esfumado y esa puede ser la razón por la que no funcionaría, ¿cierto Sayonji-san?

Yanniel: ¿Dai-kun…?

Hikari: *Furiosa* ¡Cállate, Motomiya de mierda!

Yanniel: ¡Hika-chan, ¿por qué le dices así?! *Un poco molesta*

Hikari: Yan-chan… ¡No te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo!

Yanniel: Dai-kun no ha hecho nada para que lo trates así, y no me parece correcto lo que haces.

Hikari: ¿Lo qué yo hago? ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que hace él?!

Yanniel: ¿Hika…chan…?

Hikari: ¡No lo sabes, no sabes nada! ¡No te metas si no conoces las circunstancias!

Kouichi: ¡Hikari, es suficiente!

Sthefany: Kou-kun…

Yanniel: Lo siento…tienes razón, no conozco las circunstancias. *Mira a Hikari* Pero yo solo quería ayudar a Dai-kun, después de todo…

Hikari: Ya no digas nada. *Desvía la mirada* No quiero oírlo.

Yuri: ¿Qué te sucede, Hikari?

Henry: Sí, has estado actuando rara últimamente…

Kari: ¿Qué sucede, Hikari-neechan?

Takeru: Sí, cuéntanos.

Los chicos dirigen sus miradas de confusión a la rubia, sin lograr comprender lo que sucedía, Ken se mantuvo en completo silencio y agachó su cabeza para que nadie notara que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Kouji fue el único que se dio cuenta de eso y se dignó a hablar después de lo sucedido.

Kouji: Ichijouji-san.

Ken: ¿Eh? *Levanta el rostro rápidamente* ¿Qué sucede, Minamoto-kun?

Kouji: Responde ahora mismo.

Hikari: Kouji-kun…

Ken: ¿Responder…?

Kouji: ¿Qué es lo que eliges? No…mejor dicho, ¿a quién eliges?

Ken: ¡¿Eh?! *se sorprende*

Daisuke: ¡¿Qué rayos haces, Minamoto?!

Kouji toma a Daisuke del suéter a punto de meterle un puñetazo, el chico se veía completamente furioso, era obvio que por culpa de esos dos su amada Hikari estaba hecha pedazos en su interior.

Kouji: *Furioso, tomando a Daisuke* ¡Cierra la maldita boca estúpido y deja que responda!

Kouichi: ¡Kouji!

Sthefany: ¿Qué te sucede, Kouji?

Hikari: Kouji-kun…para…

Kouji: *Suelta a Daisuke y dirige su mirada a Ken* Responde, ¿a quién eliges?

Ken: *Agacha la cabeza* No entiendo de que hablas…

Kouji: Sabes muy bien de que hablo Ichijouji, así que responde o de lo contrario me veré obligado a revelar tu secreto frente a todos.

Ken: Tú no sabes nada…

Kouji: Lo sé todo, Ichijouji.

Ken comenzó a temblar, estaba asustado y a la vez nervioso, no sabía que responder, el peliazul comenzó a sudar y no fueron muchos minutos los que tardó en colapsar, cayendo al suelo.

Samantha: ¡Ichijouji-kun!

Daisuke: ¡Ken, Ken!

Yanniel: *Lo toma en sus brazos* Está ardiendo en temperatura…

Taichi: Significa que estaba enfermo desde que vinimos…

Yamato: Si se encontraba en ese estado, ¿por qué vino entonces?

Sthefany: Rápido, tenemos que atenderlo.

Hikari: Déjenmelo a mí. *Toma a Ken* Lo llevaré conmigo, nos vemos después.

 ** _*DOS HORAS DESPUES*_**

Ken: *Despertando* ¿Uh? ¿Dónde…estoy…?

Hikari: Vaya, despertaste.

Ken: ¿Hikari-san…?

Hikari: Si estabas resfriado no debiste ir al Digimundo, empeoraste en exceso.

Ken: ¿Dónde estamos?

Hikari: En casa de Kouji-kun, él se encuentra con Kouichi en estos momentos ya que le toca dormir esta semana en casa de Tomoko-san. *Lo mira* Satomi-san y Kousei-san salieron, así que la casa está sola para mí.

Ken: Ya veo…

Hikari toma una pastilla, un vaso de agua y se agacha al rostro de Ichijouji.

Hikari: Abre la boca.

El chico obedeció, la rubia deposita la pastilla y pone el vaso en los labios resecos del chico, este traga la pastilla y termina de beber el agua, la joven deja el vaso vacío en el cajonero que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

Ken: Hikari…

Hikari: La fiebre ha bajado, pero debes mantenerte en reposo por un buen tiempo y sobre todo no te esfuerces demasiado.

Ken comenzó a tener una expresión extraña en su rostro, cubriendo con sus manos su boca.

Hikari: De ese lado de la cama se encuentra un balde vacío, si tienes nauseas puede vomitar ahí.

El chico resistió unos segundos tratando de controlar las náuseas, sin embargo lograron vencerlo las ganas y se agacho de inmediato vomitando en el balde señalado, una vez terminó de hacerlo, una mano blanca le ofrecía un vaso con agua.

Hikari: Toma, enjuágate la boca o el mal sabor te hará vomitar de nuevo.

El joven volvió a obedecerla, después de enjuagarse la boca volvió a recostarse en la cama.

Ken: ¿Por qué?

Hikari: Si no lo haces tendrás de nuevo nauseas.

Ken: No hablo de eso, ¿por qué estás ayudándome?

Hikari: No quiero que te pongas peor, solo espero que te recuperes… *Suspira* Pero eso no significa que te haya perdonado.

Ken: *Agacha un poco el rostro deprimido* Realmente…no espero que me perdones.

Hikari: Tengo que ir a casa de Takuya-chan porque le ayudaré en una tarea, ahí están las pastillas, tómate una cada 4 horas, si quieres vomitar ahí está el balde, el baño está por allá y en la cocina puedes tomar el agua que necesites.

Ken: ¿Piensas dejarme aquí?

Hikari: Mientras te recuperas, los padres de Kouji-kun regresarán en la madrugada así que puedes quedarte sin problema alguno, adiós.

La rubia sale de la habitación y sucesivamente de la casa, dirigiéndose a la morada de los Kanbara, el peliazul se encontraba confundido ¿Por qué su "novia" lo ayudó después de todo lo que le hizo? Era la pregunta que no lo dejaba tranquilo, se levantó de la cama con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y regresó a su casa como pudo, tratando de no vomitar sobre la gente.

Yui: ¡¿Ken?! ¿Qué te sucede?

Ken: *Débil* Solo tengo un resfriado, es todo…

Yui: Ven, te llevo a tu habitación.

 ** _*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*_**

Hikari: No vino…

Taichi: Después de tremendo azote era obvio, no debió ir con nosotros si se encontraba en ese estado.

Yamato: Su recuperación tardará más de lo acordado.

 ** _*RECIDENCIA ICHIJOUJI*_**

Tatsumi y Yui se habían retirado del lugar debido a que tenían que trabajar, dejando al peliazul completamente solo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el timbre sonara y el chico abriera.

Ken: Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido Daisuke, voy a servir algo de té, así que siéntete como en tu casa. *Se va a la cocina*

Daisuke: Qué diablos… Él tiene mucha energía… Solo tiene un resfriado, pensé que se estaba muriendo o algo así… No volveré a preocuparme por él.

Ken: ¿Qué? ¿Viniste porque estabas preocupado?

Daisuke: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Sólo vine a darte esto! *le entrega un sobre* Bueno, cuídate. *camina a la salida*

Ken: ¡Espera, espera un minuto!

El peliazul le toma el brazo y por accidente provoca que ambos caigan al suelo.

Daisuke: Ouch… ¿Por qué tu…?

Ken: Lo siento… *sonríe*

No pasó mucho tiempo para que en esta ocasión, fuera Ken quien comience a "seducir" al pelirrojo.

Ken: *Lamiendo el miembro de Daisuke* ¿Se siente bien…?

El pelirrojo se cubría la boca para ocultar sus gemidos.

Ken: *Lamiendo* Quiero escuchar tu voz… No hay nadie en casa, así que está bien…

Daisuke descubre su boca y deja que Ichijouji escuche sus gemidos provocados por lo que el peliazul hacía, no pasó mucho para que el ojiguindo se corriera en la boca del enfermo.

Ken: *Sonriendo, traga el semen de Daisuke* Te corriste mucho, ¿no es así, Daisuke?

Ken levanta la playera de Ken y comienza a lamerle el cuello.

Ken: Hey… Ahora es tu turno de hacerlo…

El peliazul se pone de pie y Daisuke pone sus manos en la cadera del chico.

Daisuke: ¿Está bien que haga esto a pesar de que tienes fiebre?

Ken: Si… Desde que Daisuke vino a verme estoy curado.

Daisuke baja el pantalón del pijama de Ken y comienza a mamar su miembro, Ken ponía sus manos sobre la cabeza de Daisuke.

Daisuke: *Pensando* _Está más caliente por causa de la fiebre… ¿Qué es esto?... Mi corazón está latiendo más rápido…_

Ken: *Gimiendo, sonrojado* Daisuke… Kun…

Daisuke: *Saca el miembro de su boca y mira a Ken a los ojos* Ken… *continua*

 ** _*SECUNDARIA SHION, CLASE 3-B*_**

Hikari: *Pensando* _¿Cómo se encontrará Ken? ¿Estará mejorándose de su resfriado?_

Kouji: *Mirando a Hikari* Hikari-chan…

 ** _*RECIDENCIA ICHIJOUJI*_**

Daisuke: *Hincado de rodillas y manos* Mételo… Mételo… Ken…

Ken: Aquí voy…

Ahora era el peliazul quien penetraba al pelirrojo, el ojiguindo gemía demasiado con cada embestida por parte de su compañero, quien a pesar de su resfriado se veía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, su cara tenía ese sonrojo que no se podía adivinar si era por la adrenalina de lo que hacía o por su resfriado, quizás un poco de ambos.

Ken: *Gimiendo, moviéndose* Increíble… Se siente muy bien dentro de Daisuke-kun… ¡Está muy profundo!

Las últimas embestidas y terminó corriéndose dentro de su compañero, ambos cayeron en el suelo agotados, Ken sentado mientras respiraba algo agitado mientras que Daisuke se encontraba recostado boca abajo en el suelo recuperando el aliento, Ken levantó las piernas del pelirrojo y volvió a penetrarlo, moviéndose bruscamente dentro de él por unos cuantos minutos.

Ken: *Gimiendo, moviéndose* ¡Voy a correrme de nuevo!

Daisuke fue el primero en correrse, mientras Ken aún continuaba moviéndose dentro de él.

Ken: ¡D-Daisuke-kun!

Finalmente el peliazul se corrió en Daisuke, ambos jóvenes recuperaron el aliento y Ken levantó del suelo con mucha energía.

Ken: *Estirándose* Creo que me siento un poco mejor. *sonríe*

Daisuke: *Sonrojado, sentado en la cama* Ken… Estoy dispuesto a ser penetrado por ti hasta que te recuperes de tu resfriado… Así que puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras, resistiré.

Ken: Daisuke…

 ***Hikari narra***

 _Ya no hay vuelta atrás… Todo lo que hemos comenzado habrá de continuar así por el resto de nuestras vidas, el pecado vivirá en nosotros y nos enseñará que…todo lo que más queremos en este mundo tarde o temprano tiene que dejarse ir… Ahora comprendo bien, el amor que siento por Ken-chan no le fue suficiente, hemos crecido, hemos dejado de ser esos niños que solíamos ser… Él necesita alguien que le brinde lo que yo me he negado a darle… Todo ha sido mi culpa…qué Ken-chan esté con Daisuke ha sido mi culpa, sin embargo… Esto está mal…porque yo estoy dando una falsa ilusión a Kouji-kun… Sin embargo… ¿Por qué? Esto es demasiado cruel…quiero regresar…quiero volver a ser la novia de Ken-chan…quiero volver a esos días…los días en que ninguno de nosotros se había convertido…en un pecador…_

 ** _-CONTINUARA_** ** _-_**


	7. Bríndame tu Cariño

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 2: "BOKU NO KEN"**

 **Parte 7: "Bríndame tu Cariño"**

 ***Hikari narra***

 _El mes ha pasado tan rápido, aunque ha sido demasiado pesado ya que los ataques de Digimons se hicieron más constantes cada vez, hasta que al fin Ken y yo nos dignamos a crear una barrera para retener a Airi-neechan encerrada sin que pudiera escapar de nuevo, después de eso no volvimos a establecer conversación alguna, solamente cuando estábamos frente a los demás y teníamos que fingir ser una "pareja" feliz._

Taichi: Creo que merecemos un descanso, ¿no lo creen?

Koushiro: Me enteré de que pronto los Teenage Wolfs darán un concierto aquí en Shinjuku.

Yamato: ¿Cómo lo supiste, Koushiro?

Samantha: Quizás por ese folleto de ahí.

Takato: *Leyendo el folleto* "Venga a ver a la banda más famosa de adolescentes venidos desde Odaiba el Sábado a las 9:00 pm en la Sala De Conciertos Hikaru Core".

Megumi: Oye Ishida-kun, ¿crees que podrías conseguirnos boletos para el concierto?

Sthefany: Somos tus amigos.

Hikari: ¿Qué dices?

Yamato: De acuerdo…

Takuya: No me mola mucho ese concierto.

Kouichi: Regalarán baritas luminosas.

Takuya: ¡De acuerdo, iré con ustedes!

Kouichi: *Riendo* Eres un niño chiquito.

Tomoki: ¿Entonces está decidido?

Ken: No soy muy fan de los conciertos…

Daisuke: Vamos Ken, será divertido.

Henry: Sí, vamos.

Yuri: Nos merecemos un descanso.

Ken: De acuerdo.

Miyako: Entonces está decidido.

 _El tiempo voló, Yamato-kun nos regaló una entrada a cada uno para el concierto, finalmente llegado el día nos reunimos para ir, llegando a la Sala De Conciertos "Hikari Core" nos formamos, y debo admitirlo… ¡La fila era enorme!_

Junpei: Al fin, la fila avanza.

Takuya: Ya quiero entrar, ¿por qué no avanza más rápido?

Sthefany: *Tono sarcástico* El que no quería venir.

Kouichi: Es Takuya, que esperabas.

 _Todos nos echamos a reír por aquél comentario de Kou-chan, la fila comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hasta que al fin logramos entrar al Salón, una vez adentro nos ubicamos al frente, cerca del escenario dónde podíamos admirar a Yamato-kun y su famosa banda._

Samantha: ¡Hazlo bien Yamato-nii! ¡O de lo contrario te usaré de modelo por el resto de tu vida!

Megumi: Adoro a Ishida-kun, mira que obsequiarnos los boletos.

Iori: Para él es muy importante que estemos aquí.

Seira: Después de todo somos sus amigos.

Takeru: ¡Buena suerte, nii-san!

Taichi: ¡Esfuérzate, Yamato!

Hikari: ¡Tú puedes, confiamos en ti!

 _Una vez todos los espectadores ingresaron al salón las puertas se cerraron, las luces se apagaron y solamente los reflectores iluminaban el escenario, principalmente al vocalista y guitarrista, Ishida Yamato._

Yamato: Buenas noches.

Admiradora1: ¡Yamato, te amo!

Admiradora2: ¡Te adoramos Yamato!

Jun: ¡Yo amo a Matt, tu puedes Matt, Matt!

Daisuke: No se cómo consiguió ella una entrada…

Yamato: Nosotros somos los Teenage Wolves y vamos a interpretarles algunas de nuestras canciones.

Admiradora3: ¡Teenage Wolves!

Admiradora4: ¡Los amamos chicos!

Yamato: ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! *Comienza a cantar*

 _Comenzaron con Negai Kanaeru Kagi, continuaron con Butterfly, Walk On The Edge, Tobira y ahora finalizaban con Just Turn Around, las chicas estaban locas, exceptuando a Sam-chan y Sthef-chan, los chicos estaban disfrutando, más Takuya cuando entregaron las famosas baritas luminosas que tanto anhelaba, es un niño chiquito jeje… La hermana de Daisuke ¡Ni se diga! Solo le faltó arrojar un sostén al escenario para terminar de desmadrarse…_

Yamato: *Cantando* _I turn around and I can see what's behind me, and I turn back around and I can see what ahead. And if you don't believe I'll be here all along Just turn around Just turn around…_

Admiradoras: ¡Te amamos Yamato-kun!

Jun: ¡Te amo Matt, así se hace, woooo!

Samantha: ¡Eres fabuloso, Yamato-nii!

Takeru: ¡Te admiro, nii-san!

Sora: ¡Bien hecho Matt!

Taichi: ¡Felicitaciones!

Yamato: Esto ha sido todo, muchas gracias a todos por venir y quiero mandar un saludo a mis amigos que se encuentran aquí, principalmente a mi prima Sam, mi hermano TK, mi mejor amigo Tai y por último a mi mejor amiga Hikari.

Hikari: ¡Te quiero, Yamato! *Sonríe* ¡YA-MA-TO! ¡Yamato!

Todos: ¡Yamato, Yamato, Yamato!

Sthefany: ¡Teenage Wolves!

Kouichi: La que no quería…

Sthefany: ¡Cállate, Kou-kun! *Se sonroja*

 _Estuvo divertido el concierto, la gente comenzó a salir del lugar por lo que se ocasionó una gran turba de gente, el movimiento de personas y los "empujones" que daban hicieron que quedara apartada del resto del grupo, claro que no quedé sola ya que alguien más del grupo quedó separo junto conmigo, sin embargo no era la persona con la que querría estar en ese momento._

Hikari: ¡Demonios! Los perdí de vista.

Daisuke: Tendremos que salir de aquí, solamente afuera podremos encontrarnos.

Hikari: Entonces busquemos una salida.

Daisuke: Ven.

 _Realmente no me gustaba estar en SU compañía, pero no me quedaba de otra, era la única persona conocida que podría ayudarme a salir sin perderme, tenía que disimular si quería encontrar a los demás._

Daisuke: Ahí está la salida, ven. *le toma la mano*

Hikari: Sí… *Camina detrás de él*

 _Después de pasar por la "bola" de gente que había en la Sala logramos salir Motomiya-kun y yo._

Daisuke: Creí que estarían aquí afuera…

Hikari: ¿Seguirán adentro?

Daisuke: Lo dudo, fueron de los primeros en salir.

Hikari: ¿Dónde podrán estar?

Daisuke: Bueno, adiós. *se va*

Hikari: Motomiya-kun… *se da la vuelta* Te odio…

Yamato: ¡Hikari!

Hikari: ¡Yamato-kun! *corre y lo abraza* Al fin, la multitud hizo que me perdiera y no encuentro a nadie, cuanto me alegra haberte encontrado. *Sonríe*

Yamato: No te preocupes, me mandó un mensaje TK diciendo que todos habían ido a cenar.

Hikari: Ya veo… Bueno, por lo menos sé que están bien.

Yamato: ¿A dónde irás?

Hikari: Regresaré a casa, no tardan en regresar Kousei-kun y Satomi-san.

Yamato: De acuerdo.

Hikari: Estuvieron geniales, por cierto.

Yamato: Muchas gracias.

Hikari: Bueno, me voy. *lo besa en la mejilla* Nos vemos en la escuela, Yamato-kun. *se va corriendo*

Yamato: Cuídate, pequeña. *sonríe*

 ** _*RECIDENCIA MINAMOTO*_**

Satomi: Ya regresamos, Sayonji-san.

Hikari: Bienvenidos, he preparado la cena.

Kousei: Vaya, vaya, pues no perdamos tiempo.

Satomi: Eres muy amable. *se sienta*

Hikari: Nada de eso, ustedes han sido muy buenos conmigo al dejarme vivir aquí. *les sirve la cena* Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes. *pone los platos en la mesa*

Kousei: Se ve delicioso.

Satomi: Entonces, "itadakimasu".

Kousei: *Prueba la comida* ¡Está delicioso! Tienes un don, Hikari-san.

Hikari: Gracias. *se quita el delantal* Bueno, me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Satomi: Buenas noches, Sayonji-san.

Kousei: Dulces sueños.

Hikari: Sí. *sube a la habitación*

 _Al fin "mi habitación", a descansar después de este día tan agotador._

Hikari: *Acostada* Lastima que Kouji-kun se quedará a dormir con Tomoko-san, me hubiera gustado jugar con él en el Play, pero en fin. *se acomoda y se queda dormida*

 ** _*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*_**

Hikari: Saldré por un momento Satomi-san.

Satomi: De acuerdo, cuídate.

Hikari: Vale. *sale de la casa* Bien, tengo que hacerlo.

 ** _*RECIDENCIA MOTOMIYA*_**

Jun: ¡Daisuke, tienes visitas!

Daisuke: ¡No estoy de humor para ver a alguien! ¿Ah?

El pelirrojo se sorprende al ver a una chica en la puerta de su hogar.

Jun: Bueno, me voy. *sale de la casa*

Daisuke: Hikari-san…

Hikari: Buenos días, Daisuke.

Daisuke: *Desvía la mirada* Buenas, Hikari.

Hikari: Quiero hablar contigo.

Daisuke: ¿Sobre qué? No hay nada que hablar.

Hikari: ¿Eh?

Daisuke: Si es por Ichijouji, creo que lo sabes todo ahora. *sonríe*

Hikari: Si he venido a hablar sobre Ken, y sobre eso…solo sé lo que vi.

Daisuke: ¿Eso significa que no has hablado con Ken?

Hikari: *Furiosa* ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos?

Daisuke: Eso es algo…privado.

Hikari: ¡No mientas…! ¡Dime en este momento!

Daisuke golpea la pared, poniendo su mano a un lado de Hikari que se encontraba recargada en dicho muro.

Hikari: ¿Daisuke…?

Daisuke: ¡¿Realmente quieres saber el por qué?! He estado solo por tanto tiempo que lo único que deseaba era tener a alguien conmigo… *abraza a Hikari*

Hikari: Daisuke…

Daisuke: *Abrazándola* Solo quiero compañía…

Hikari: ¿Por qué…?

Daisuke: ¿…Por qué?... Porque he pasado mi vida solo… *comienza a llorar* No quería estar solo más…

Hikari: *Se deja caer sentada en el suelo junto con Daisuke* No deberíamos…

Daisuke: *Llorando* Hikari, quiero pedirte un favor…

Hikari: Yo no puedo hacer nada…

Daisuke: *La mira a los ojos, llorando* Aunque solo sea en esta ocasión, déjame sentir tu cariño…

Hikari: Yo no puedo hacer tal cosa…

El chico comienza a acercar su rostro al de la chica.

Hikari: Detente Daisuke…

El pelirrojo besa a la rubia, quien lo rechaza y lo aleja de su boca, el joven se cubre sus labios.

Daisuke: ¡¿Por qué?!

 ** _-CONTINUARA_** ** _-_**


	8. Mi Ken

**DIGIMON EXTREM ESPECIAL 2: "BOKU NO KEN"**

 **Parte Final (8): "Mi Ken"**

Daisuke: ¡¿Por qué?!

Hikari: ¿Por qué…? No está bien…

Daisuke: *Cubriendo su boca* ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?

Hikari: ¿Eh?

Daisuke: Te estoy pidiendo un favor…

Hikari: Daisuke…

Daisuke la toma de los hombros y la rebota contra la pared.

Daisuke: Solo quiero tu cariño.

Hikari: ¡He dicho que no! No… ¡Ya te lo he dicho, raro!

Daisuke: ¿Raro?

Hikari: ¡Para ya! ¡Te he dicho que me dejes! No haré nada por ti.

Daisuke: ¿No lo harás?

Hikari: ¡He dicho que no lo haré! Así que por favor deja que me vaya.

Daisuke comienza a acariciar a Hikari, la chica cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar, el pelirrojo la besa mientras la joven corresponde, después de 1 minuto se separan siendo unidos por un hilo de saliva.

Hikari: *Limpiando su boca* Eso quieres… Entonces puedo darte un poco de cariño…

Daisuke: Gracias, entonces comencemos.

Hikari: ¡E-Espera no tan pronto!

Daisuke: Estarás bien. *sonríe*

Hikari: Eh… Espero que no sea nada de eso…

Daisuke: *Pensando* _Solo espero que todo esto funcione…_ *Habla* Ahora comenzaré.

Hikari: Daisuke… ¡Ah!

El pelirrojo comienza a besarla en el cuello y levanta su blusa, sucesivamente empieza a lamer y chupar los pequeños pechos de la chica, quien comienza a gemir lentamente dejándose llevar.

Hikari: Dai… Daisuke…

El chico comienza a subir la falda de la chica y sonríe.

Daisuke: "Aquí" ya está húmedo.

El ojiguindo comienza a lamer la intimidad de la chica.

Hikari: *Gimiendo* Da-Daisuke…

Daisuke: *Se lambe los dedos* Creo que ya viene siendo hora.

Hikari: ¡Daisuke! ¡Espera! Eh…

Daisuke: Quédate quieta, Hikari.

Hikari: Daisuke… Vas a…

Daisuke: Déjame sentir tu cariño, Hikari…

Hikari: Daisuke…

El chico pone su dedo en los labios de la boca para silenciarla.

Daisuke: ¿Tienes miedo? No temas, no te haré nada malo, simplemente te haré sentir bien para probar tu cariño. *sonríe*

Hikari: D-Da-Daisuke…

Daisuke introduce sus dedos en la parte intima de Hikari, la chica comienza a gritar del dolor sentido, pocos segundos después el pelirrojo los saca y besa a la pequeña, en ese momento la penetra y ella lo abraza con fuerza sus ojos lloraban, pero en el fondo sabía que lo disfrutaba.

 ** _*RECIDENCIA ICHIJOUJI, PUERTA PRINCIPAL*_**

Hikari: No tengo otra opción, tengo que hablar con Ken ahora mismo, de lo contrario me sentiré horrible. *suspira* No tengo otra alternativa, debo hacerlo.

La joven toca al timbre de la casa.

Ken: ¡¿Hikari?!

Ken abre la puerta tan rápido que golpea a Hikari con ella en el rostro por accidente.

Ken: ¡Hikari! Cuanto lo siento.

Hikari: *Un poco mareada* Está bien…

Ken: Pasa…

Ambos chicos entran a la casa y se sientan en la cocina dónde Ken le ofrece una taza de té a la rubia.

Ken: Y bien…

Hikari: Necesito hablar contigo Ken, sobre lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo.

Ken: ¿Eh?

Hikari: Me he comportado muy mal contigo…y realmente quiero disculparme Ken.

Ken: No tienes nada de que disculparte, al contrario, soy yo quien debe disculparse… Después de lo que hice…

Hikari: Me di cuenta que no te di la suficiente atención…por eso he comprendido al fin que todo fue mi culpa y…lo siento…

Ken: La verdad…soy una mala persona al haber hecho eso, más por haberlo realizado con un chico… Además soy tu novio y debí entender eso…

Hikari: ¡Eso no es verdad! No eres el único que ha hecho algo malo, también lo hice, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza que incluso en ese momento tu podrías estar con Motomiya-kun y…

Ken: No digas más, ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos como un empate?

Hikari: ¿Empate?

Ken: Estamos iguales, podemos comenzar de nuevo y fingir que nada pasó, ¿qué dices?

Hikari: ¡Ken! *se acerca a él casi para besarlo y lo abraza*

Ken: Eso fue una mala jugada, ¿eh?

Hikari: ¿Por qué?

Ken: Me hiciste creer que me besarías.

Hikari: *Ríe* Lo siento.

Ken: Sinceramente, te extrañé mucho, Hikari.

Hikari: Yo también, Ken.

Ken: Realmente lamento todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, la verdad estuve tantas veces con Daisuke que ya no recuerdo el número exacto, a pesar de que le decía que parara jamás luche para alejarme de sus caricias…

Hikari: Ken…

La rubia toma al joven y lo besa, el joven corresponde, 1 minuto después se separan mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Hikari: Eres un buen niño, Ken-chan. *sonríe*

Ken: *Sonríe* Hikari-chan…

 ** _*MOMENTOS MAS TARDE*_**

Ken: ¿Estás segura?

Hikari: S-Sí…

Ken carga a Hikari en sus brazos y ella se abraza de la cintura del chico con sus piernas.

Ken: Aquí voy, Hikari.

Hikari: S-Sí… Mételo rápido…

Ken: Hikari…

El peliazul introduce su miembro erecto en la rubia y comienza a moverse suavemente, cada vez aumentando un poco más la velocidad.

Ken: *Moviéndose, gimiendo* E-Está caliente… Aquí adentro se siente genial…

Hikari: *Gimiendo* El pene de Ken-chan es más grande que los otros… Puedo sentirlo dentro de mí…

Ken: *Moviéndose* Hikari, Hikari… El estímulo me gana… A este paso voy a…

Hikari: *Gimiendo* Hazlo Ken… Córrete dentro de mí…

Ken: *Moviéndose más rápido* Hikari-chan… Voy… Voy a… Me corro… ¡H-Hikari-chan!

Hikari: ¡Ken-chan!

Finalmente el peliazul se corre dentro de la chica, sin embargo la erección de su miembro no parecía cesar, la rubia bajo por el cuerpo del chico y tomó su genital en sus manos.

Hikari: Creo que puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, Ken-chan…

La joven introduce el miembro del ojiazul en su boca comenzando a mamarlo, el chico no se queda atrás y comienza a lamer la intimidad de la chica, ambos gemían con gran placer.

Ken: *Gimiendo, lamiendo* Hikari… Voy a correrme otra vez…

Hikari: *Gimiendo, mamando* Yo también, Ken-chan…

No pasó mucho para que ambos terminaran corriéndose, llenando la boca del otro con sus fluidos que cada uno de ellos tragó.

Ken: *Respirando agitado* Hi-Hikari…

Hikari: *Respirando agitada* Ke-Ken…

Ambos jóvenes se abrazan y se funden en un dulce beso.

Ken: *Sonríe* Te amo, Hikari-chan…

Hikari: *Sonríe* También yo…Ken-chan…

 ***Hikari narra***

 _Ansiaba este día, realmente esperaba que llegara… Ken y yo volvimos a ser la feliz pareja que éramos en un pasado, claro que con una diferencia…cada vez eran más frecuentes las veces en que lo hacíamos…_

 ** _*TRES DIAS DESPUES, EN EL DIGIMUNDO*_**

Hikari: Ken… ¿Hoy también vamos a hacerlo? ¿Qué haremos si alguien nos ve?

Ken: *Mete su mano dentro de la falda de la chica* Está bien, todos ya se fueron a casa, ah… "Aquí" ya está mojado… *Introduce dos dedos en la parte intima de ella*

Hikari: *Gimiendo leve* Duele… Ken-chan…

Ken: Lo siento… Tengo que hacerlo o va a doler más tarde… *Los saca*

Hikari: ¿Vamos a hacerlo verdad…? Si dices que está bien hacerlo lo haré, pero… ¡Pero, ya no lamas ahí! *gime leve* Voy… Voy a correrme…

La chica se corre en la boca del peliazul.

Ken: *Traga el líquido* Ah… Sabe tan bien… Es tan lindo… Con solo mirar la intimidad de Hikari-chan me dan ganas de correrme también... Oh, el mío se está poniendo duro…

Daisuke: ¿Dónde se ha metido V-mon? Le dije que no se fuera tan lejos a jugar con Wormmon… ¿Ah? ¿Una conversación? *camina a unos arbustos* ¿Hay alguien ahí…?

El pelirrojo se sorprende al encontrar aquella escena de la pareja.

Daisuke: *Pensando* _No puede ser… Esos dos… ¿Por qué?..._

Hikari: *Gimiendo* Ken… Chan…

Daisuke: *Pensando, se voltea _* ¿Qué estoy mirando? Tengo que irme de inmediato…_ *Se estremece* _Pero…mi cuerpo no tiene fuerzas…_ *se deja caer sentado en el suelo*

Hikari: *Gimiendo* ¡Date prisa! Mételo rápido…

Ken: *Gimiendo* Espera… Voy a meterlo…

Hikari: *Gimiendo* Está bien…

Daisuke: *Pensando* Eh… No puede ser…

Ken: *Gimiendo* Está todo adentro…

Hikari: Muévelo…

El peliazul obedece a la pequeña chica y comienza a moverse un poco brusco.

Daisuke: *Pensando* _Tal… Tal cosa… ¿Esos dos…justo ahora…? No puede ser…_

Hikari: *Gimiendo* Ken-chan…

Daisuke comienza a excitarse al escuchar a la pareja, por lo que comienza a masturbarse tratando de contener sus gemidos.

Ken: *Gimiendo, moviéndose* Ah… Voy a correrme…

Tanto el peliazul como el pelirrojo terminaron corriéndose, Daisuke mira su mano cubierta por su propia corrida.

Daisuke: *Pensando* _La mano que estreché con Ken la primera vez que nos vimos…_

Ken: ¿Entonces te gustó lo que viste?

Daisuke: *Sorprendido* ¿Eh?

Ken: ¿No es así? Motomiya Daisuke…kun.

Hikari: ¿Eh?

El pelirrojo se fue lo más rápido posible del lugar, regresando al Mundo Real para terminar en su cómoda habitación tirado sobre su cama.

 ** _*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*_**

Takato: Terminó.

Yamato: Si.

Miyako: Al fin se acabaron las clases de hoy.

Kari: Me sorprende que seas tú quien lo diga, Miyako.

Taichi: Cierto, usualmente son Mimi y Yamato quienes lo dicen.

Mimi: Taichi idiota.

Iori: ¿Qué sucede, Koushiro-kun?

Daisuke: *Sonriendo* Después de todo, las cosas salieron bien.

Ken iba detrás de todos, muy atrás.

Hikari: ¿Qué haces, Ken-chan?

Ken: Tratando de entender esta cosa… *Jugando Digimon Tamer Battle Spirit en una PSP*

Hikari: Ya veo… *Ríe* Déjame ayudarte en eso. *Toma la PSP y comienza a jugar*

Ken: ¿Ah? ¡Increíble! Lo pasaste sin problemas…

Hikari: Toma.

Ken: Gracias. *toma la PSP* Bueno, creo que lo dejaré para después. *la apaga y la guarda en su mochila*

Daisuke: He mejorado mucho en el fut ball…

Iori: ¿De verdad?

Daisuke: ¡Oigan! Dense prisa. *voltea a ver a la pareja*

Hikari se encontraba besando a Ken, tomándolo de sus mejillas.

Daisuke: *Sonríe, piensa* _Se han hecho más unidos después de todo…vale, vale, esta vez ganaste Hikari-san…_ *Pone una expresión de depresión* _Adiós, Ken-chan…_

Yanniel: ¿Sucede algo, Dai-kun?

Daisuke: ¿Eh? No…

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _Daisuke: Quizás el amor entre ellos dos se ha esfumado y esa puede ser la razón por la que no funcionaría, ¿cierto Sayonji-san?_

 _Yanniel: ¿Dai-kun…?_

 _Hikari: *Furiosa* ¡Cállate, Motomiya de mierda!_

 _Yanniel: ¡Hika-chan, ¿por qué le dices así?! *Un poco molesta*_

 _Hikari: Yan-chan… ¡No te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo!_

 _Yanniel: Dai-kun no ha hecho nada para que lo trates así, y no me parece correcto lo que haces._

 _Hikari: ¿Lo qué yo hago? ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que hace él?!_

 _Yanniel: ¿Hika…chan…?_

 _Hikari: ¡No lo sabes, no sabes nada! ¡No te metas si no conoces las circunstancias!_

 _Kouichi: ¡Hikari, es suficiente!_

 _Sthefany: Kou-kun…_

 _Yanniel: Lo siento…tienes razón, no conozco las circunstancias. *Mira a Hikari* Pero yo solo quería ayudar a Dai-kun, después de todo…_

 _Hikari: Ya no digas nada. *Desvía la mirada* No quiero oírlo._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Daisuke: Sabes, Yan-chan, todavía no te he dado las gracias por ayudarme la otra vez.

Yanniel: ¿Eh? *Se sonroja* N-No te preocupes, no fue nada…yo solo…

Daisuke: *Sonríe* Si no te molesta…me gustaría que fueras conmigo a comer mañana, ¿te parece bien?

Yanniel: Dai-kun… ¡Sí! ¡Me gustaría! *Le sonríe* ¡Gracias, Dai-kun!

Megumi: ¡Oye, Izu-chan!

Rika: ¡Dense prisa!

Hikari: ¡Sí! *Mira a Ken* Vamos, Ken-chan.

Ken: Sí. *Se toman la mano y corren a alcanzar a los demás*

Kouichi: ¿Ya están bien?

Hikari: Sí, los problemas terminaron.

Ken: Es algo que quedó en el olvido.

Sthefany mira a Kouji.

Sthefany: Kouji…

Kouji: *Mirada de depresión sobre Hikari* Hikari…

Hikari: ¿Kouji-kun?

Kouji: *Suspira* Me alegro por ti. *sonríe*

Hikari: Kouji-kun… *Sonríe* ¡Gracias!

Henry: Es bueno ver que están juntos de nuevo, Sayonji-san.

Sora: Son tan lindos.

Takuya: Bueno, démonos prisa para llegar a comer, me muero de hambre.

Taichi: Concuerdo con Takuya.

Samantha: Entonces… ¡Vamos!

Todos: ¡Sí!

 ***Ken narra***

 _Ahora me he dado cuenta de que siempre he amado a Hikari-san, y no importaba lo mucho que disfrutara "jugar" con Daisuke, siempre sentiré más placer si lo hago con ella…_

 ***Hikari narra***

 _Me siento feliz, al fin estoy con Ken-chan… Realmente me sentía muy vacía al no tenerlo a mi lado, pero ahora que está conmigo descubrí que…él es y siempre será **mi Ken…**_

 ** _-FIN-_**


End file.
